Traded
by Swan nation
Summary: Set in the early 1800's. When she was 16, Clarissa's Native American tribe was attacked and she was kidnapped by another tribe who treated her as a slave for a year before she was traded off in marriage to the mysterious Frenchman Jonathan Herondale for weapons and peace. Clace AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Traded**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Set in the late 1700's. When she was 16, Clarissa's Native American tribe was attacked and she was kidnapped by another tribe who treated her as a slave for a year before she was traded off in marriage to the cold Frenchman Jonathan Herondale for weapons.**

"Clary, get up," her mother's voice told her frantically.

"Mother? What happened?" Clary asked, hearing the battle cries outside of her teepee.

"We are being attacked, Luke told us to get all of the women and children and take them to the mountains. He says him and the men will meet us there after the battle ends." Jocelyn told her daughter.

Clary nodded and grabbed her paints. "I'll go collect Maia and take her to the mountains."

"Clary," her mother said sternly, "be safe."

Clary smiled and hugged her mother, "I will, I love you."

"I love you too, if I get captured, don't come after me. Tell Luke I died of sickness, if he knew I was taken, he'd start a war and kill our entire tribe trying to get me back." Jocelyn instructed with a sad smile on her face.

"Mother, you won't be captured, and if I get taken, I expect you to do the same thing. No matter what." Clary replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, hopefully. I love you so much." And with that, Clary's mother was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Maia, wake up!" Clary yelled at her friend. _Only Maia can sleep through a war,_ Clary thought glumly. She noticed some water in the corner of her best friend's teepee. She grabbed the bowl and dumped it on Maia's head.

Maia jumped up with a shriek. "Clary! Why would you do that? What is going on?"

"Maia, we are under attack. Luke wants all of the women and children at the mountains. They will come get us when the battle ends." Clary explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Maia said.

The two girls snuck out of the teepee and went around the edge of their camp. They were almost out when a man with dark skin grabbed them both and wrapped cloths around their mouths. He tied their wrists and ankles together and threw them over his shoulder.

"You two are pretty. I wonder if we can trade one of you. Hmmm, probably the redhead. She seems like fun. You'd get us lots of things," The men said with a laugh. Clary tried to squirm out of his grasp, which made him laugh harder. He walked away from the girl's camp, giving them one last view of their home being destroyed. A few miles away, the man put them down, still keeping a tight grip on their wrists. "Look what I've got boys," he exclaimed with a smirk.

Clary and Maia looked around to find a bunch of other men with weapons and horses. The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Two of the other men came up to them and examined them. One grabbed Clary and ran his hands over her body, causing her to cringe in disgust. "This one would make a great trade. Just look at her. She has white skin, a unique feature for one of us, red hair, another unique trait, and her eyes. Her eyes are _green_. We could probably trade her to a French man or a Spanish man. She may not have nice breasts, but that can easily be fixed. We just need to fatten her up a bit, and she'd be a perfect trade. Man, the chief is going to be thrilled."

"I know, that's why I grabbed her. I had to grab this one because she was with her, but I think she would be a good birther." Their capturer said with a big grin.

The two men that were examining the two girls took off the cloth around their mouth and one said, "Tell us your names."

"I-I'm M-Maia," Maia stuttered, obviously terrified. Clary, however, did not seem scared at all. She pursed her lips and glared at the men.

"We are not joking girl, tell us your name," the man spat at Clary. Clary smirked and opened her mouth, and spit in his face. The man got red in the face and slapped her. "You may have had rights in your old tribe, but you have none with us. You will obey us and do whatever we tell you to and you will obey your husband and follow his orders."

"And if I don't," Clary said with a smirk.

"If you don't we will capture everyone from your tribe and kill them all with you watching," the man replied to her, "It's your choice."

Clary's eyes widened and she nodded slowly, "My name is Clarissa. My birth father's last name is Morgenstern, but my mother married Lucian Garroway, so I prefer to go by the last name of Garroway."

"Ah, the leader's daughter. No wonder she thinks she has power." One of the men in the back said.

The men laughed and yanked Clary and Maia onto two horses. The man who captured the two of them got onto Maia's horse and the one that slapped Clary got onto her horse. "I'm going to have fun with this one," The man behind Clary said with a smirk.

 **Thanks for reading this! I had this idea and I couldn't pass it up. I suck at updating these stories, so until I am capable to write a lot please be patient with me :). If you have the chance, check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to post the second chapter because this story has been so easy for me to write and I think I will be able to have most of the chapters written soon, but I'm making no promises**

 _A year later_

Clary brushes through Maia's hair with a pinecone. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you wanted to get married, but I hope Jordan doesn't treat you like dirt," Clary said with a small smile.

"Hey, Clary, I have full faith that Jordan will treat me right. It's you I'm worried about. They are giving you to your husband next week. Do you even know what his name is?" Maia asked Clary.

Clary sighed, she and Maia had survived a year of being forced to grow and harvest crops. Maia got lucky and captured the heart of a boy her age named Jordan. Clary, on the other hand, had to handle being fed disgusting herbs and roots to make her body ready for her new husband. Lily, a girl who was given the duty to make sure Clary was eating the herbs, had said, "You are the most important thing to happen to us for a while. The French are moving closer and closer to us and some of them are not friendly. If we are able to establish a good relationship with them by trading you to someone with high ranking, we will be sure to thrive." Clary knew how important she was to these people, some of them she had even managed to become friends with, but she hated how her life secured their future. Sometimes she longed to see her mother and father again, even to just let them know she is okay and happy, even if she wasn't happy.

"I think his name is Jonathan something," Clary replied to her friend, "So where is Jordan taking after the wedding?"

"He's taking me back to our home, Clary," Maia said with a big smile.

Clary dropped the pinecone she was holding and took in a sharp breath. "Y-you're going h-home?"

"Yeah, but only for a visit, I can deliver a message to your mom and Luke, if you want me to," Maia said, turning toward Clary.

Clary nodded and picked up the pinecone. "Tell them that I miss them, that I'm really happy, and that I wish I could go see them. Also, tell them that I love them."

"I will, but are you sure you want me to tell them that you are happy? Clary, your life is being bargained off."

"My life doesn't matter. I have to do it or else everyone from home will _die_. I'm sure I will find a way to be happy. I'm going to have to birth him children. I'll be happy with them," Clary said sharply, like if she kept telling herself that it will eventually come true. "But enough about me, it's _your_ wedding day."

Maia smiled and turned back around so Clary could finish her hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clary stood beside Maia while she got married to Jordan and smiled as they got married. She knew Maia had no choice in her marriage, but she could tell Maia really loved Jordan. When they kissed passionately, Clary felt tears in her eyes, knowing she will never get the chance to marry for love. She wiped away her tears and put of a fake happy face for Maia's sake. When Jordan and Maia pulled apart, Clary walked over and hugged Maia, and with a smile, she walked over and kissed Jordan on the cheek. She giggled at Jordan's surprised face. "From where we're from, the bride's family kisses the groom on the cheek in acceptance. I know I'm not really Maia's family, but I'm the closest thing she's got right now. And I swear, if you hurt a hair on her pretty little head, I'll kill you myself," Clary said with a smile.

"I'd kill myself before you'd be able to find me," Jordan returned the joke with a big grin.

"Good," Clary replied with a giggle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, a hundred miles away, Jace Herondale ate his lunch with his cousins, the Lightwoods.

"Jace, you need to tell me everything about your soon-to-be wife. Is she pretty? Does she look like a Native American? What's her name?" His cousin Isabelle asked him.

Jace sighed, "Isabelle, all I know is her name is Clarissa Garroway, she's 17, and they said she's 'not like your average savage' and that I'll be 'satisfied.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isabelle's brother, Alec, asked with a smirk.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? The only reason I'm doing this is because the king wants us to be friendly with the natives," Jace replied.

"Well, I hope she's nice. I don't have many friends that are women here in the new world." Isabelle said with a smile.

Jace shrugged, "As long as she's pretty and good in bed, I don't care if she's a total bitch."

Alec laughed and Isabelle slapped his shoulder, "You are an ass Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

"Isabelle!" Alec screeched, "You can't use foul language! You're a lady, one of high class at that!"

Isabelle sighed, "I'm sorry."

Jace snorted, "I'm not."

Alec glared at him, "Jace, I know you are bitter about having to marry, but do not take it out on Isabelle. Go pack your bags; we need to leave soon to pick up Clarissa."

Jace groaned at the sound of his soon-to-be wife's name, "She's probably going to be ugly. They all are."

"Jace, _I mean it_ , go pack your bags," Alec yelled at him.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," Jace grumbled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week later, Clary woke up to her best friend shaking her awake.

"Clary! I'm back!" Maia said with a smile.

"Maia! How was everyone back home?" Clary asked while hugging her friend.

"They're great! Luke and Jocelyn were relieved that you were okay and 'happy', they wanted me to tell you that they miss you and they love you too." Maia answered with a grin.

Clary smiled, "That's great. It really is. I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back. Do you know what today is?" Maia asked Clary with a smirk.

"Um, it's Tuesday?" Clary replied.

"No, you idiot! It's your wedding day!" Maia said with a snicker.

Clary's eyes widened, "I'm getting married today."

"Yes you are," Maia added.

"To a guy I've never met." Clary responded sadly.

Maia sighed, "Come on, they want me to get you ready. They taught me how to lace up a corset for you."

Clary choked on her own spit, "A _Corset_ , as in a death trap European people where that crushes their insides?"

"Yep," Maia answered with a grin.

Clary sighed, "Let the torture begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews 3 Ily all**

The Lightwoods and Jace arrived at the camp a week after they left. A pretty dark skinned girl greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Maia Kyle, welcome to our," the girl took a small pause, "home."

"Hello, I'm Jonathan Herondale and these are my cousins, Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood. It's lovely to meet you. I'm here for my wedding with-"

"Your wedding with Clary-Clarissa, yes I recognize your name. I will show you to a teepee to get ready." Maia said with a smile.

"Yes, _merci,"_ Jace replied to the girl with a plastered on smile. Maia led them to a big teepee and left. "Ugh, I am not looking forward to this."

" _Oui_ , Jace, we know. Suck it up and deal with it. I'm sure this girl you are about to marry doesn't want to do this even more than you do." Alec reasoned.

"That girl is lucky to be marrying me," Jace said with a smirk, "Isabelle, why don't you go see if you can meet Clarissa, I know you really want to, and Alec, help me get ready for my wedding."

Isabelle nodded and practically ran out of the teepee. Alec left the teepee to see if someone could bring in some hot water for a bath, leaving Jace alone. Jace sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. He sighed and pulled a picture of his parents out of his bag. "Mom, Dad, I know you are probably looking down on me in shame, but I'm not going to treat this girl badly. I can't promise she will be happy, but I will do my best to make her comfortable. That I can promise."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maia ran into Clary's teepee and shrieked, "CLARY! HE'S HERE! I MET HIM!"

Clary jumped, causing Lily to drop the section of Clary's hair she was holding, "Sorry Lily, Maia, what do you mean by 'I met him,'" Clary said calmly.

"I mean, I _met_ him. I was looking for another pinecone for your hair when three strangers on horses rode up, and _he_ was there. Oh, Clary, he's gorgeous! I'm married and I would totally go for him!" Maia gushed.

"What does he look like?" Lily asked curiously.

Clary rolled her eyes and Maia said, "Well, he's so _big_ , not big as in fat but big as in strong, he's tall, he has hair the color of gold, and golden eyes. I-"

" _Golden_ eyes? Maia, you are delirious, nobody has _golden_ eyes," Clary interrupted, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, they defiantly are golden, I don't know why or how, but they are." A beautiful light skinned and black haired girl said as she walked in.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lily asked with a confused face.

"Isabelle," the girl said holding out her hand, "Isabelle Lightwood, but my friends call me Izzy."

Clary raised an eyebrow and slowly said, "I'm Clarissa, but my friends call me Clary."

"Oh, so you're the famous Clarissa. I'm Ja-Jonathan's cousin. Sorry to just burst in, but I had to meet you." Isabelle said with a bright smile.

Clary hesitantly smiled back, "It's lovely to meet you."

"Would you mind if I help you get ready? Ja-Jonathan practically kicked me out and I have nothing to do. I'm terribly bored." Isabelle asked with a big grin.

"Of course you can help! If you don't mind me asking, why did Jonathan kick you out?" Clary asked.

Isabelle moved behind Clary and ran her fingers through Clary's hair, "He's getting ready and I think he just wants me to meet you so I can spoil the surprise of what you look like. Don't worry, I won't tell him. Wow, your hair is so pretty. I know the whole red hair look is totally out and nobody can pull it off, but yours is totally gorgeous. I'll be right back. I have some stuff from France that I think will make you even more beautiful."

After Isabelle left, Clary looked at her friends. "Well, she's… _different_ ," Clary said with a breathy laugh.

Lily and Maia giggled a bit and talked about Maia and Jordan's trip back to Clary and Maia's home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Isabelle strutted into Jace's teepee while he was bathing. She went to her bag and started digging through it before grabbing the whole thing.

"Iz, what are you doing here while I am _bathing_?" Jace asked calmly.

"Oh, Clarissa is letting me help her get ready. I had to get my makeup." Isabelle said matter-of-factly.

"Isabelle, I beg of you, please do not turn her into some with deathly pale skin and gigantic hair," Jace said, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Don't worry, I won't. She's already pale enough, I just want to give her cheeks some color," Isabelle said, realizing she just told him Clary has pale skin.

"So she has light skin, is she pretty?" Jace asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not telling you," Isabelle said with a smirk.

Jace groaned, "Come on Izzy, just tell me."

"No, but I will tell you that I don't think you will be disappointed," Isabelle said, leaving Jace to ponder that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm really glad that Mom and Dad are okay, I don't know what I would do if they weren't. I miss them and home so much," Isabelle heard Clary say as she walked into the teepee.

"Home? Clary, isn't this home?" Isabelle asked Clary.

"Oh, no, it's not. My tribe was attacked by this one and as Maia and I were trying to get to the mountains, we were kidnapped by these people," Clary answered with a sad smile.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, "and you are just sacrificing everything to marry my cousin and save these people, even though they kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, at first I fought it, but then they threatened me. But eventually I met these people and became friends with them, and now I'm happy to help them," Clary replied.

"What, if you don't mind me asking, did they threaten you with?" Isabelle asked again.

"They told me they would take everyone from my tribe and kill them all right in front of me." Clary said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Clary, I'm so sorry," Isabelle responded, wiping away Clary's tears.

"It's okay that was a year ago. I'm ready, now make me beautiful." Clary smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec helped Jace into his wedding attire and gave him a pat on the back, "You'll be fine. Someday you'll look back on this day and smile because Clarissa is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Or I'll look back on this day and cry because Clarissa is the worst thing that ever happened to me," Jace said with a sigh.

"Jace, you have to go into this with a positive look on it, just treat Clarissa right and you should be fine," Alec reassured his cousin.

Jace nodded, "Okay, I'm ready. I can do this."

"JACE!" Isabelle screeched as she entered the teepee, "Don't you dare walk all over this poor girl and treat her like dirt, you understand? Within a year she was put through hell and back for this, so don't you dare blow it. Do not be an asshole and do not hurt her."

"Isabelle, I won't. What happened to her?" Jace replied with wide eyes.

"Her tribe was attacked and when her and her friend tried to go to the mountains to meet up with the other women and children from her tribe they were taken by a man from this tribe because they thought Clarissa would be a good trade. Her friend got lucky and fell in love while she was here, but Clarissa was forced to eat disgusting herbs so her body will fill out so _you_ would be satisfied, forced to stay inside as much as possible so her skin would pale up, and taught obedience from being slapped every time she spoke out, all so her new husband would have the perfect wife," Isabelle spat out in disgust.

Jace's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "I'll treat her right, I swear."

Isabelle nodded, "Good, now let's get you married."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maia led Clary out of her teepee and smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

Clary nodded, "as I'll ever be."

Lily handed Clary a bunch of flowers and tied the last string of her corset.

Clary sucked in a breath and smoothed out her wedding dress. Clary's friends led her over to the center of the village and tightened her grip around her flowers. Clary heard some music start and she took in a shaky breath. She turned the last corner and looked at everyone. The entire tribe was there and watching her wedding. She smiled at everyone and then looked up at her soon to be husband. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled at him. _Maia wasn't lying, he's beautiful_ , Clary thought. He had blonde hair that looked perfectly messy, perfect facial features, and golden eyes. She looked down at his lips to find his mouth slightly open. Once he noticed that she saw, he shut his mouth quickly.

When she reached him, he took her hands and muttered, " _Vous êtes si belle_ _._ "

Clary giggled and replied with, " _merci_."

Jonathan's eyes widened once again and the tips of his ears got red. Clary smiled at him one last time and looked at the chief, who was marrying the two of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jace stood next to the chief, waiting for his bride to come to him. He was nervous to see what she looked like and what she acted like. Isabelle had said she was nice, but that could have been just for show. He quietly talked to Alec until her heard a tribe member begin to play music. He waited impatiently for Clarissa to come into view. When she came into his view, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. She had fiery red curls that came down to her lower back, and pale skin that made her look innocent. She looked at everyone in the tribe, smiling softly at all of them. Then she looked at him. He saw her beautiful green eyes widen slightly. He felt her careful green eyes looking at his facial features as she came closer to him. When he felt her gaze on his lips, he noticed that his mouth was still slightly open and he closed it quickly. When she finally reached him, he grabbed her hands and he could have sworn he felt a shock of electricity.

He muttered "you are so beautiful," in French without even realizing it. When she responded to him in French, he almost fell down in embarrassment. He caught her amused smile one last time before she turned to look at the chief. He knew he should look at the chief, but he couldn't look away from her. He loved the way her nose and cheeks were dotted with light freckles and the way her eyelashes curl. He loves how her small lips fit perfectly on her face. While she wasn't looking at him, he looked down and looked at her body. He loved how her breasts weren't terribly huge, but they were a decent size. He also loved the way her wedding dress accentuated her curves. He looked back up at her face to see her still looking at the chief.

"I do," he heard her say, and that was when he finally tore his gaze away from her face.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, do you take Clarissa Adele Morgenstern-Garroway as your wedded wife?" The chief asked him.

"I do," he said, with such clarity it scared him. He turned back and looked at Clarissa, who was now looking at him.

"Then you may now kiss your bride," the chief finally said.

Jace put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in close to him. He kissed her soft lips and thought he could feel fireworks. She pulled away far too soon for his liking and turned towards everyone. He turned towards them as well and smiled. Clarissa let go of his hand and walked towards the people, saying goodbye and accepting congratulations. After a few minutes he walked over to where she was and said, "I'm terribly sorry, but may I steal her for a second?"

The woman Clarissa was talking to nodded and gave Clarissa one last hug. Jace grabbed her hand and led her to his teepee.

"I would like to formally meet you, Clarissa. I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jace," he said, still holding her hand.

She giggled at him and replied with, "And I'm Clarissa, but please, call me Clary."

"So, I feel terrible for asking this because I know this is your home, but would you prefer to leave for my home today or to sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow?" Jace asked her with a smile.

"This place is hardly my home, and I would like to stay here for one last night, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all, I was wondering what you wanted to do because in order for the marriage to be real, we have to consummate it, but I wanted to know if you wanted to wait and do it when we get to my residence, or do it tonight."

She paled, "O-oh yes, o-of course. I-I think I would like to leave today, actually."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, "I will go collect your things and let you say your final goodbyes."

When he left, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and touched her cheek. She went to say goodbye to her friends with tears in her eyes.

 **I would like to** _ **clary**_ **fy that Jace told Clary, "You are so beautiful" and Clary said, "Thank you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to give you this chapter a week early in honor of super bowl sunday (even though I do not understand football I still like the commercials) :)**

Clary ran up to Maia and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you so much," Clary told her best friend.

"Are you leaving today?" Maia asked Clary with tears in her eyes.

Clary nodded and hugged Maia again, "Jonathan- _Jace_ said that if we stay here for one more night we would have to consummate the marriage, and if we leave today, we would do it when we got back to his home."

Maia sighed, "At least he's not bad to look at."

Clary snorted, "Yeah, at least there's that. He seems nice but he could have been being nice so everyone would think I'm in the right hands."

Maia rubbed Clary's back, "Hopefully he's nice, and Clary, he was mesmerized whenever he saw you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you the entire ceremony."

Clary smiled, "Really? I mean, he told me, 'you are so beautiful' in French but I thought he was just saying that to be nice."

Maia shook her head, "No, he meant it; it was obvious to everyone that was watching."

Clary smiled and hugged Maia one last time, "Thank you so much for being my friend, I love you so much and I will never forget you."

Maia wiped away tears that Clary didn't even realize she had, "You are so welcome. Try to come visit me sometime, okay?"

Clary nodded and kissed Maia's cheek, "I'm going to say goodbye to Lily now."

Maia nodded and let go of Clary, "Goodbye, Clary."

"Goodbye, Maia," Clary said before she walked over to Lily.

When she got to Lily she gave her a hug, "Lily, I know we have only known each other a short amount of time, but thank you for being my friend when I needed one most. I will never forget you."

"And I will never forget you, thank you for your service to my tribe," Lily said with a big smile.

Clary nodded, "I will try to visit here sometime. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, goodbye, Clary, and may your marriage be a good one."

"Thank you and I hope you meet someone who will make you happy."

"I already have, everything is still new, but his name is Raphael. I feel like he will make me happy."

"That's great Lily, it really is. Goodbye," Clary said with a grin.

Lily hugged her one last time as Jace walked up to Clary and put his hand on her shoulder, "Clarissa, it is time to leave," Jace told her.

Clary let go of Lily and followed Jace with tears in her eyes. As Jace lifted her up onto his horse, she waved goodbye to the tribe with a small smile. Jace gave a big bag of what looked like weapons to the chief and shook his hand.

"Goodbye everyone," Clary said as Jace got onto the horse right behind her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three days into their journey, Clary began to recognize landforms and features. Her eyes widened as she realized they were heading towards her home.

"Jonathan- _Jace_ , can we stop at the next tribe's camp?" Clary asked, waiting to be slapped because she spoke out.

"Why? It would just add time on our journey," Jace said, eager to get to his home.

"My mother and father are there, it's my birth tribe. I haven't seen them in a year," Clary replied, turning around and looking up at his face.

Jace's face softened and he nodded, "Alec, Izzy, you two go ahead. Clary and I are going to stop at the next tribe."

Alec and Isabelle nodded and pulled their horses in front of the newlyweds. Jace made his horse turn and he went the direction of Clary's home. Clary watched as the terrain got more familiar with a smile on her face. When they arrived, she practically jumped off of the horse.

"Woah there, Clary, take a deep breath and calm down," Jace said, wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't hurt herself. Clary nodded and let Jace get off the horse before he helped her down.

Clary took Jace's hand and walked towards the tribe. Clary recognized Dorthea, a woman that was friends with her mother, "Dorthea!" she shouted with a smile.

Dorthea turned around and smiled, "Clary? Is that you?"

Clary nodded and let go of Jace's hand to hug her old friend.

"Girl, we were worried sick about you. Maia's visit reassured us a week ago, but we still weren't sure," Dorthea told Clary as they hugged.

Clary let go of Dorthea and pulled Jace over, "This is my husband, Jonathan Herondale. We were heading to his residence and I realized that we were coming in this direction."

Dorthea turned towards Jace and looked him over, "Clary, I may be married, but I can still tell you that you did well with this one."

Clary blushed and Jace wrapped his arm around her waist while chuckling, "More like I did well with this one, she is a beauty."

Dorthea smiled again, "and he's a gentlemen, he's a keeper."

Jace smiled his perfect smile and kissed Clary's head, "It's true, the first time I saw her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

Clary looked up at Jace and smiled, "We both got pretty lucky. Now where are Mom and Luke? I want to say hello."

Dorthea smiled and led them into the small village. Clary smiled and waved at everyone as they walked further into the village. When they reached the center, Clary saw her mother and ran towards her.

"Mother!" She shouted with glee.

"Clary? Is it really you?" Her mother asked with a big smile.

"It's really me mother," Clary said when she reached Jocelyn.

Jocelyn hugged her daughter, "What are you doing here? Are you staying, please tell me that my baby is staying."

Clary's smile fell a bit, "No I'm not staying," she motioned for Jace to come over.

"Oh, who is this?" Jocelyn asked.

"This is my husband, Jonathan Herondale, we were heading over to his home and you guys are on the way so we decided to stop for a quick visit," Clary told her mother with a smile.

Jocelyn looked Jace over and raised her eyebrows, "I see, well, Jonathan, I'm Jocelyn Garroway; It is nice to meet you."

Jace smiled at her, "Please, ma'am, call me Jace, and the pleasure is all mine."

"Luke is not going to like this," Jocelyn told her.

"It's too late for Luke to do anything," Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"Pardon me, but who is Luke?" Jace asked.

"Luke is my father and the leader of this tribe," Clary told Jace with an amused smile as he went pale.

"Clary? Is that you?" Jace heard a man say behind him.

"Luke!" Clary said with a grin.

Jace turned around and gave a nervous smile.

"Clary? Who is this?" Luke spat out, looking over Jace.

"Luke, don't freak out. This is Jonathan, my husband," Clary said, stepping in between the two men.

"Your _husband_ , Clarissa Adele Garroway I need answers and I need them now," Luke told her.

"A few weeks after the battle, Jace came by the tribe for trading business. I saw him and I knew I had to say hello. We talked for hours and then Jace left, but a few weeks later Jace came back. He stayed and we courted until a few months ago he proposed. We just got married three days ago," Clary explained, feeling bad for lying to her parents.

Luke's harsh glare softened a bit and he shook Jace's hand, "Lucian Garroway, call me sir."

Jace nodded quickly, "Yes, sir, I'm Jonathan Herondale, but please call me Jace."

"Do you love my daughter?" Luke asked Jace.

Jace gulped and said witha scary amount of confidence, "Yes sir, I do. I love her more than anything."

Luke nodded, "Well then I approve."

Clary smiled and took Jace's hand, "Thank you, Luke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay towards the end this gets a bit PG-13ish but that's why this is rated T**

"Clary, we should probably leave before sundown," Jace told his wife.

Clary nodded and hugged her parents, "Goodbye, I hope we can visit again soon. I love you."

"We love you too, Clary. And Jace, take care of our little girl," Luke said to the couple.

"I will sir, I'll protect her with my life," Jace told Luke and shook his hand.

Clary hugged her mother one last time, "Alright, Jace, let's go."

Jace nodded and led her over to their horse and lifted her up. Clary waved goodbye to her parents as Jace climbed up onto the horse. When they finally left, Clary said, "Thank you for letting me see my parents and playing along."

"You're welcome, Clary, I'm not going to treat you badly. I promise that I will never hurt you intentionally, and I promise that I will do my best to make you happy."

Clary looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much, Jace. That really means a lot to me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five days later, Jace and Clary reached the Herondale residence. Jace got off of the horse and helped Clary down, "Welcome home, Clary."

Clary's eyes widened at the beautiful house. She marveled at its size. "Wow," she muttered quietly to herself. Jace led his horse over to a young boy that looked about Clary's age.

"Simon, this is my wife, Clarissa, treat her with the same amount of respect as you would give me."

"Yes, Mr. Herondale," The boy, Simon, said.

Clary smiled at the boy and followed Jace into the house. Simon came into the house a few minutes later carrying their bags.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, where would you like your bags?" Simon asked.

"In my room," Jace ordered the boy. Simon nodded quickly and carried the bags up the stairs. When Simon returned, Jace said, "Go tell Alaric that we have arrived and would like him to begin preparing dinner, and afterward tell Rebecca to prepare Clarissa for dinner."

The boy nodded once again and ran off. "You could be nicer, you know." Clary told her husband.

"I need to show that I have the power of this house. They are my servants, Clary, not my friends. I treat them better than they would be treated if they were someone else's servants. I expect you to treat them the same. I am good to my servants, I do not beat them, use them for sex, or deprive them from food," Jace said harshly.

Clary's eyes widened at his sudden hostility and she nodded. "If you could show me to our room, I will wait for Rebecca," she said sharply.

"Clary, I'm sorry I was so harsh, will you forgive me?" Jace asked her.

Clary nodded and took his hand, "I forgive you, now can you please show me to our room."

Jace nodded and led her up the stairs. He opened two big giant doors and pulled Clary inside the room. The room was big with a giant bed in the center. The walls were bare and the room was pristine. Jace pulled a chair up to a dresser with a mirror and gestured for her to sit. Clary sat down and looked at her reflection for the first time. She saw a pale girl with bright green eyes staring back at her. The girl had bright red hair that came down to her lower back in somehow perfect curls. The girl's chest was not too big, but it was a size perfect for her body. Clary reached up and touched her hair.

"See, you're beautiful," Jace told her with a grin. Clary looked up in the mirror to find Jace staring at her. She noticed his eyes were a darker shade of gold. Clary turned around and saw an unknown emotion in his eyes. She stood up and smiled at him. Jace took a step towards her and leaned in close. Clary shivered as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock on the door. Jace groaned and opened the door angrily.

" _What_ ," He said harshly to the servant girl on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Mr. Herondale, Simon told me that you wanted me to prepare Mrs. Herondale for dinner," the girl explained.

"Oh, right. Go ahead," Jace told the girl, starting to calm down a bit. He walked over to Clary and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at dinner."

Clary nodded and touched her cheek after he left. She shook it off and turned towards the girl, "Hello, I'm Clarissa, but when we are not in the presence of my husband, please call me Clary. What is your name?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Rebecca, now I'm going to run your bath. Wait here."

Clary nodded and looked in the dressers in the room. She noticed women's clothes that all looked like they would fit her, but were not hers. "Rebecca, are all of these for me?"

Rebecca walked into the room and nodded, "Mr. Herondale had Miss Lightwood buy them for you."

Clary nodded, "are these nightclothes?" She noticed a drawer of all silk, small nightgowns.

Rebecca nodded and blushed, "Yes, they are intended to show off your… assets… to your husband."

Clary blushed as well. "Is my bath ready?" She asked Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded and helped Clary out of her dress. Clary sat down in the tub as Rebecca washed her body with different soaps that smelled like lavender.

After Clary's bath, Rebecca put Clary's hair in an elegant up-do. She put Clary into a green dress with a corset and matching green flats. She led Clary over to the mirror and smiled. Clary gasped at herself. She looked elegant and beautiful. "Thank you, Rebecca, I look lovely."

Rebecca nodded and led Clary to the dining room. "Presenting Lady Herondale of the Herondale house," Rebecca said, to Clary's surprise. Clary shrugged and walked into the room. Jace stood up from his seat and smiled at Clary. He reached up and pulled her hair out of its up-do.

"Jace, why would you do that? Rebecca worked hard on that!" Clary informed him.

"I like your hair down," was his reply. Jace pulled out a chair for Clary to sit in. Clary sat down and Jace sat down across from her. Simon came out and delivered the food. Clary looked at the dish in shock, confused on what it was.

Jace chuckled and said, "That's the appetizer, it's called steak tartare. Try it."

Clary hesitantly tried it and moaned from the taste. She looked over at Jace to see him looking at her weirdly. She blushed and continued to eat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After their almost kiss, Jace went to the training room to work off some steam. He didn't want to rush Clary, but it was getting harder and harder to resist the sexual pulls towards her. Everything about her seemed sexy to him. He sighed and continued punching the punching bag. Soon he realized it was beginning to get dark so he changed into his dinner attire. He waited in the dining for what seemed like forever until Rebecca announced his wife. He gulped as soon as he saw her. The corset she was wearing made her body look great. He walked towards her and before he knew what he was doing, he reached up and pulled her beautiful hair out of its hairdo.

When she got upset with him, he pulled together the only string of words he could. He pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. He laughed when she didn't know what the food was, but when she moaned from the taste of it, he could feel his trousers tighten. He didn't know how he survived the rest of dinner, but somehow he did it without dragging Clary to the nearest room to have his way with her.

"Rebecca, can you ready Clarissa for bed?" He asked his servant girl.

The girl nodded and led Clary up to their bedroom. Jace sat in the main room for a few minutes before he walked into his bedroom to wait for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He lied down on the bed and thought about Clary, the classy Native American girl that had the potential to steal his heart. He never planned on getting married or falling in love, but as soon as he saw Clary, he knew any plans he previously had had just disappeared. He could see himself loving her and having beautiful children with her, and that scared him. He didn't want to be like his father, who beat him and his mother for fun. He shook his head; _I will_ not _be like him. I won't, I can't,_ he thought. It was then that he heard the bathroom door open. He glanced toward that direction to find Rebecca leaving the room.

"Good night, Mr. Herondale," Rebecca told him.

Jace nodded and waited for Clary. After a few minutes, he got concerned. "Clary? Are you okay?" He asked. He waited a few seconds and didn't hear her respond, so he opened the door. He found her brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to finish brushing my hair," Clary told him.

"Here, let me," Jace said to his wife. He grabbed the hairbrush from her hand and carefully ran it through her hair. When he was finished, he set the hairbrush on the counter and offered Clary his hand. When she stood up, Jace sucked in a breath. Her nightgown came down to her mid-thigh and was tight fitting. He noticed she was nervously fiddling with her hair.

"Are you nervous?" Jace asked her, taking her hands.

Clary nodded and looked into his eyes.

He smiled at her and said, "Don't be, you'll be fine." He led her to the bedroom and caressed her cheek in his hand. He smiled at her one last time and kissed her. He moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his neck. They kissed each other for what felt like hours before his fingers played with the hem of her dress. Her lifted her dress slowly and continued to kiss her. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck. He finally lifted the dress over her head and looked at her body.

"So perfect," he mumbled before kissing her neck again. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirts and carefully unbuttoned them. When she finally unbuttoned them all, she took his shirt off and ran her hands all over his torso. When her hands got lower, he groaned. She giggled and moved her hands farther down. He pulled his lips off of her neck and unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled them off and in a split second he pushed his wife onto the bed and made love to her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Clary woke to an unfamiliar room with a weight on her side. She panicked for a second before she remembered what happened last night. She blushed and realized that the weight on her side was Jace's arm. She tried to get up, but as soon as she started to move, Jace pulled her closer to him. She sighed, "Jace, let me get up, it's morning."

He groaned and pulled her tighter against his bare chest, "Why, we don't have to do anything today. Can't we just lie in bed?"

Clary giggled and turned around, "We can't just lie in bed because I haven't met anyone but your cousins and a couple of servants."

"Well, that's about everyone I talk to," Jace muttered while kissing her shoulder.

"Jace, I'm serious," Clary told him.

"So am I," He said, peppering kisses up her jaw.

Clary shuttered and bit back a moan as he began to suck underneath her ear. "Jace-"

"I seem to recall you screaming that to me as I brought you to your climax," He interrupted her.

Clary blushed and groaned, "We have to get up."

"No," Jace told her.

"Jace, come on. You can stay in bed but I'm getting up," Clary said.

"No, you are _not_ ," Jace growled.

Clary's eyes widened and she shut her mouth. Jace wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes. Soon, Clary noticed that he was asleep and she inspected his body. She noticed several scars on his torso. She pulled back as much as she could with his tight grip on her torso. His scars were everywhere, some were white and healed, but some were still pink. She traced them with her finger. She sighed and rolled over; realizing Jace wasn't going to let her get up anytime soon.

"Mmmm, good girl," Jace mumbled in her ear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Jace finally let Clary get up, it was nearly noon. He called for Rebecca to get Clary ready for the day, pulled on some trousers and a shirt, and left the room. Clary had tried talking to him about his scars, but he just got mad at her. Clary sat, silently fuming, while Rebecca dressed her for the day.

"Rebecca? Do you think you could put me in the sexiest dress I have?" Clary asked Rebecca, conjuring up a plan.

"Sure, are you trying to get your husband to make love to you?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm trying to torture him. He made me mad and I want him to pay," Clary said with a smile.

"Mrs. Herondale, I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Herondale has a bad temper. If you deny him something he wants, he will find a way to get it," Rebecca replied.

"Well, so be it, oh, and can you put my hair up?" Clary asked her.

"But your love marks, do you want me to cover them?"

"No, please don't."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jace sat down at the lunch table after training for hours. He was angry at Clary for pushing him about his scars, he was angry at his father for giving him his scars, and he was angry at himself for how he was treating Clary, but his damn pride keeps getting in the way. He ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"Presenting the lady of the Herondale household, Mrs. Herondale," he heard Rebecca announce.

Jace looked up as Clary entered the room. He took in a gulp of air when he noticed her tight fitting dress that stuck to her body until right above her knees and flared out. Her hair was up in a high hairdo, showing off the love bites he gave her. He stood up and pulled out her chair and he sat down in his.

"I thought I told you I like her hair down," he snapped at Rebecca.

"I had specific orders from Mrs. Herondale to put her hair up," Rebecca slowly informed him.

He looked sharply at Clary and angrily said, "My orders overrule hers. Never again put her hair up without my consent."

Rebecca nodded and quickly left the room.

"You do _not_ get to overrule me ever again. You forget that _I_ am the man of this house. You are a _woman_. You have _no rights_. Do you understand me?" Jace yelled at Clary.

Clary recoiled and her eyes widened. She silently nodded and reached up to let her hair down. She removed her hair from its pins and sat down at the table. Simon walked into the room and quietly set their food in front of them.

"Thank you," Clary quietly mumbled before she began eating. Simon left the room and Clary looked down at her meal.

Jace groaned, "Clary, I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I'm so mad. I-I just had a rough childhood and I don't like talking about it. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Clary continued to look down at her food, "It is okay," she said quietly.

"No, Clary, it's not. I shouldn't have done that. Look at me," he sincerely told her.

Clary slowly looked up at her husband, "I would really appreciate it if you would tell me. Y-you don't have to, but I would like if you did."

Jace sighed, "If this is what it takes for you to help you understand, then so be it, but I'm going to warn you, it's not a happy story."

"I can take a little tragedy," Clary told him.

Jace nodded, "Alright, so when I was younger, my father was a nice man. He was loving, kind, and everything a man should be. But one day, he just changed. All the sudden he was always snapping at my mother and I. I was ten years old at the time and we were living in Paris. My father began to hit the servants until he eventually began to start hitting me. I was fine with him hitting me, but when he started hitting my mother, I was outraged. I would always fight and yell at him, but that just made him begin to hit me with the whip. I left as soon as I could, a year in a half ago. When I left, my father was leaving to go to Egypt. Napoleon allowed me to come here and I jumped at the opportunity."

Clary gasped and stood up. She slowly walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. She kissed him and wiped away some tears that were in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. She stroked his hair as he cried, "Shhhh, Shhhh, it is alright," she murmured to him.

After he was done crying, Clary quietly wiped away his tears with a napkin and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Instead of answering her, he fiercely kissed her on her mouth. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom swiftly and made love to his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: It gets a little violent towards the end because there is some history on the French Revolution, and I'm sorry to the history nerds if I completely botch it. I only know the brief amount that I have learned in school, and as an American, that's not that much. We didn't go into details and I had to look up some facts, but I think I did an okay job at tying it in.**

A month later, Clary had begun to feel weird. She had been snapping at Rebecca and Jace constantly. Clary sighed as she lay in bed. She knew she should get up, but she had been so tired lately. Jace made no complaints as he snuggled into her hair.

"Clary, I don't know why you've been lazy with me, but I'm not complaining," Jace murmured into her ear.

All of the sudden Clary was a big pile of mush. She teared up and said, "I don't know why either but I love this. I love you…'re bed."

Jace tensed up, "I love this too."

Clary sighed and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as Clary fell back asleep, Jace watched her. He couldn't believe she had almost told him she loved him. He thought he might love her, but he had never been in love before. He had noticed her mood swings, but he didn't think anything of it until now. _What if she's been moody because she is in love with me_ , he thought.

He groaned and looked at the ceiling. _I think I love her_ , he thought. He groaned once again and shook Clary, "Clary, we need to get up now."

Clary groaned, "But I don't want to."

"You have to," Jace told her.

Clary sighed and got up to stretch. Suddenly, she ran out of the room and outside of the house. Confused, Jace got out of bed and followed her. When he found her, she was hunched over throwing up. He gently pulled back her hair and rubbed circles on her back.

When she was done, Clary leaned against the house.

"Clary, do you need to go to the doctor?" Jace asked her.

"No, no, I'm fi-" she said before she threw up again.

"I'm going to get Rebecca to ready you and we are going to the doctor," Jace told her worryingly.

Clary nodded and walked into the house so Rebecca could ready her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they arrived at the doctor's house, they sat down and waited for him to come check out Clary. Clary, who had never gone to the doctor before, sat nervously. Jace noticed how nervous she was and took her hand. Clary smiled warily and said, "I'm sure I'm fine, it's probably from all of this new food."

Jace kissed her cheek, "it's better to know than not to know."

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but got cut off when the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Magnus Bane, how can I help you?" The doctor said with a smile. Clary raised her eyebrows at his clothes. He was wearing black trousers with a pink shirt.

"I'm Jonathan Herondale and this is my wife Clarissa," Jace told him, "She had been throwing up constantly, has been extra tired, and has been moody."

Magnus nodded, "Clarissa, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Clary's eyes widened, "you don't think..?"

Magnus nodded, "when was it?"

"I-I don't remember," Clary said with a sigh, "It was right before I got married, I think."

Magnus nodded, "Well then, I believe that you are pregnant, congratulations."

Jace's eyes widened and he looked at Clary. He didn't know what to think. "W-we're going to have a b-baby?"

"Yes Mr. Herondale, you are," Magnus said with a grin.

Clary put her hand on Jace's arm, "are you alright?"

Jace nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'm fine. We're going to have a baby."

Clary smiled up at him, "yeah, we are."

"It's a little sooner than I would have liked," Jace started, "but I'm happy."

Clary grinned and kissed him. Jace payed Magnus and told him where they live, "Doctor Bane, if it would not be a trouble, could you please come by whenever Clary needs a checkup? We would really appreciate it."

Magnus nodded, "I will be sure to, no worries."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Instead of going to the Herondale residence, Jace took Clary to the Lightwood home. When they walked in, Isabelle ran up to Clary and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again! How have you liked everything, oh dear I hope Jace is being respectful, if he hasn't been I will slap him." Isabelle rambled to Clary.

Clary giggled, "Jace has been a great husband, I couldn't ask for a better one, but thank you."

Isabelle smiled and hugged Jace, "good."

Just as Jace opened his mouth to say something, Alec, and older woman, and an older man entered the room. The older couple hugged Jace tightly and didn't even acknowledge Clary was there.

When they pulled away from Jace, Jace pulled Clary next to him. "Robert, Maryse, this is my wife, Clarissa."

They looked over at Clary and smiled. Robert stuck his hand out for her to shake. Clary shook his hand and said, "It is very lovely to meet you, please, call me Clary."

Maryse shook Clary's hand after Robert and told her, "The pleasure is all ours, I am Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband Robert Lightwood."

Clary smiled softly and took her place next to Jace.

"I hope you don't mind our intrusion," Jace began.

"Nonsense, you are practically like a son to me and I have been wondering when you were finally going to bring your lovely bride over here to meet us. Please, stay for dinner, I insist." Maryse told the couple.

Jace nodded, "of course."

"Mother, it is beginning to get late, should I go get prepared for dinner?" Isabelle asked Maryse.

Maryse nodded, "Why don't the three of us ladies go get prepared for dinner together, it would allow us to get to know you, Clary."

Clary smiled, "Why, what an excellent idea."

She pecked Jace on the lips and began to move away, but Jace pulled her back to him. "Please don't tell them about the baby, I would like to be there when you do," he whispered in her ear. Clary nodded and smiled at him before he leaned in and gave her a kiss, "have fun."

"I will," Clary said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three of the Lightwood's maids were preparing the ladies as they talked.

"So, Clary, you seem very familiar. I know you came from a tribe, but will you please tell me who your parents are," Maryse asked Clary as their hair was being done.

"Could you leave my hair down?" Clary asked the maid nicely. The maid nodded and Clary answered Maryse's question, "My biological parents are Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern, but my mother re-married Lucian Garroway."

Maryse's eyes widened, "Jocelyn and Luke got married? That's fantastic, I'm so happy for them!"

Clary shot her a confused glance, "I've never met my biological father. How do you know Luke and my mother?"

"We go way back. In fact, we were all good friends in France. Valentine was born in Germany and his family moved to France when he was a child, and his father was executed by the king when he was a mere fourteen year old. Jocelyn, Robert, Luke, and I lived in London as children, but our families decided it would be best if we fled the country. We all ended up living on the same street and became good friends. Your mother and Valentine fell in love and got married when they were eighteen, just around the time Robert and I got married. A year later, they had a baby boy named Jonathan and I had a baby boy named Alexander and a baby girl named Isabelle a year later.

"When Valentine's father died, he swore vengeance on the king. He was beginning to become ruthless and your mother was becoming fearful of him. Before we knew it, she had grabbed Jonathan and Luke and fled the country. I guess it was because she was pregnant with you," Maryse told Clary. "Meanwhile, Valentine thought the king was responsible for your mother, brother, and Luke's disappearance. Years later, he started a bunch of groups trying to overthrow the king. He was one of the starters of the French Revolution. He and Stephen Herondale, Jace's father, had convinced the commoners, including Robert and I, to fight the monarchy. It got a bit better for a little while, when they formed the National Assembly, but then it got worse.

"The king and his family were trying to flee the country, and that outraged the commoners. Valentine and Stephen joined the Committee of Public Safety. They began executing poor Aristos for being blood related to the founders of France, and eventually the executed the King and his family. Robert and I knew it was wrong, but we knew we couldn't try to put a stop to it or we will be executed. It was terrible. Eventually, Valentine was put to the Guillotine for his murderous ways and Robert and I packed up our family and came here." Maryse explained to Clary.

Clary looked pale, "M-my father is a m-monster, and I h-have a brother?"

"I can't believe your mother didn't tell you, but yes. Let's switch topics now. Isabelle, have you met any potential suitors?" Maryse said after a pause.

"No mother, I haven't, not any you would approve of anyway." Isabelle answered.

"What about Meliorn Fae or Sebastian Verlac? They are well respected gentlemen," Maryse told her daughter.

"I guess I could be happy with them, but I won't fall in love with them. Mother, I-I think I have fallen in love with one of Jace's servants," Isabelle muttered shyly.

"Really? What is his name?" Clary asked Isabelle with a secretive smile.

"Simon Lewis," Isabelle answered while looking at her mother.

"Isabelle, I know you want to marry for love, but I want what is best for you. A servant boy whose family is indebted to Jace is not what's best for you. A boy who is well respected in the community and wealthy is what is best for you." Maryse said to her daughter sadly. Clary made a mental note to ask Jace about the Lewis family once they got home.

"I know mother," Isabelle said with a sigh.

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Dinner is prepared," Clary heard Jace say.

Clary stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I don't know about you ladies, but I am starving."

She opened the door to find all of the men waiting for them. She smiled at them and took Jace's outstretched arm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They all talked lightly at the dinner table, mostly keeping the conversation directed on the newlyweds.

"So, when do you think you two will have children?" Isabelle excitedly asked.

Clary blushed and Jace smirked. Jace took Clary's hand and said, "Actually, that was what we came here to tell you guys. We just had it confirmed today, actually. Clary is pregnant."

Everyone cheered for the couple and offered congratulations.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait! Your baby is going to be beautiful! Hopefully it has Clary's eyes and Jace's hair! Oh, I hope it's a girl! If it's a girl I can teach her about dresses, makeup, and hair! It is going to be so much fun!" Isabelle squealed happily.

Jace had a proud grin on his face and Clary smiled softly. She was excited to have Jace's baby, but she was also very scared of becoming a mother. She knew nothing about raising babies and she hoped it came naturally. She was also dying to go see Maia, her mother, and Luke. She wanted to go see Luke and Jocelyn especially because of the new information she recently acquired. She wanted to see Maia because she missed her best friend and desperately wished to get her advice. Clary and Jace sat through the rest of the dinner listening to baby talk before saying their goodbyes. They hugged everyone and got on a horse to go back to their house.

That night, Jace held Clary tightly and rested his hand on her abdomen, humming softly in her hair. When he thought Clary was asleep he said, "I love you, Clary."

He felt her freeze for a second before relaxing again, "I love you too, Jace."

 **Awwwww big chapter for Clace :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Kinda a filler chapter but I needed something here. And the alcohol test that is performed is something that was actually done in this time period. :)**

Two weeks later, Clary woke up to a cold bed. She shivered and looked at Jace's side of the bed to find it empty. She sat up, stretched her arms, and stood up. She grabbed her robe and left the room to find her husband. She went to the kitchen and found it empty other than Simon.

"Hello, Simon, how are you doing?" She politely asked.

"Oh, uh, f-fine, Mrs. Herondale," Simon muttered.

Clary chuckled, "No need to be afraid of me, and please, whenever we are not in the presence of my husband, call me Clary."

Simon looked relived, "Alright, Clary."

Clary smiled, "Do you know where Jace is?"

Simon shrugged, "He's probably in the training room. He'll probably be up there for a few hours; would you like something to eat?"

Clary's stomach growled at the thought of food, "That would be lovely."

Simon nodded and went to the kitchen get some food for Clary. He came back ten minutes later with some pancakes and bacon. Clary greedily ate like a pig and Simon was about to leave.

"Simon, can you please stay to keep me company? I've never eaten a meal by myself," Clary asked.

Simon nodded and sat next to her as she ate, making small talk. When Clary finally finished eating, someone knocked on the door. Clary got up to get the door, but Simon stopped her.

"Please, Clary let me," he told her. He went to the door and Clary followed him into the entry way.

"Magnus Bane, at your service," Magnus announced as he came in.

"Dr. Bane! What are you doing here?" Clary asked as she hugged him.

"It's time for your next checkup, dear, I just want to make sure everything is fine and you are indeed pregnant. Where is your husband?" Magnus said with a grin.

"I do not know, Simon, could you please go fetch my husband and tell him Dr. Bane is here," Clary ordered her new friend. Simon nodded and went upstairs. "Dear, Dr. Bane how rude of me! Please, sit, I'll go fetch you some tea." She told the doctor, leading him to the couch.

"No, dear, tea really is not necessary; please do not go through the trouble!" Magnus replied as he took a seat. Clary nodded and sat down on the couch, making polite small talk with the male doctor.

"I hope I have not kept you both waiting for too long, I was just doing some training, physical training is very important to me and I tend to get a bit carried away," Jace said as he rushed down the stairs.

Clary stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "We haven't been waiting for long, Dr. Bane was just telling me about his time in Peru."

Jace grinned at her and put his arm around her waist, "So, Dr. Bane, I thought her next checkup would not be until closer to her due date, so why are you having one now?"

"Great question, Mr. Herondale, but I just wanted to make sure your wife truly is pregnant and in order to do that I needed to wait two weeks to make sure her menstrual cycle wasn't just late and she really did just have a stomach bug." Magnus explained.

Jace's grip tightened around Clary and he put his hand protectively over her abdomen, "So, you are telling us that there is a possibility that she is not really pregnant."

"There is a small possibility, yes, but a very small possibility. Clarissa, have you begun to bleed in the past two weeks and have you continuously gotten sick?" Magnus asked.

"No, doctor, I have not begun to… bleed… and I have continuously gotten sick," Clary answered with her eyes wide.

"No needs to worry then, you are most likely pregnant, I just need to run a few more tests," Dr. Bane pulled a small cup out of his bag, "Could you urinate in this cup please? I need to run an alcohol test on your urine."

Clary and Jace both looked appalled, but Clary took the cup and left to go to the bathroom. Jace and Magnus stood awkwardly in the room while they waited for Clary. A few minutes later she came back holding the cup with a red face. She handed it to Magnus and walked over to Jace.

"Do you have some wine?" The doctor asked the couple.

Jace nodded, "Lewis! Go get the doctor some wine from the kitchen."

"What kind, Mr. Herondale?" Simon asked.

"It doesn't need to be anything fancy, I just need a cheap wine to do the test," Magnus answered for Jace.

Jace nodded, "You heard him, Lewis!"

Simon ran off and Clary sighed softly. She sat down on the couch and yawned silently. Jace sat down next to her and gave her one of his rare smiles he saves just for her that makes her heart flutter. He looks at her like she is the only girl and the world, like he only cares about her. She rested her head on his shoulder as Simon entered the room with a bottle of wine and handed it to Magnus. Magnus took it without saying anything and poured some of the wine into the cup of urine. He waited a few seconds and then grinned.

"Based on how the wine reacted to the urine, I can guarantee that you are, in fact, pregnant," Magnus announced.

Jace grinned and kissed Clary passionately. She pulled away and grinned. Magnus smiled and hugged the happy couple. Jace quickly payed Magnus and sent him on his way. When the doctor was gone, Jace picked up his wife and went to their bedroom so he could make love to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Clary woke up to find Jace's loving gaze on her. She blushed, realizing she had no clothes on and neither did her husband. Jace smiled softly at her and reached out to pull a stray lock of hair put of her face. He leaned down to kiss her, but right when their lips connected there was a knock on the door. Jace groaned and grabbed his robe. He hastily put it over his body and threw open the door to find Simon Lewis.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled at the servant boy.

Clary chose this moment to put on her robe and stand next to Jace. She put her small hand on his shoulder which quickly calmed him down, "I know Simon here wouldn't wake us up without a good reason. What is your reason, Simon?"

Simon looked relieved, "There are two people at the door by the name of Luke and Joselyn Garroway, would you like me to let them in or send them away."

"Jace, my parents are here! Please let them come in," Clary told her husband with bright eyes.

Jace sighed, "Let them in, but let them know we are getting ready and we were asleep when they arrived. Also, tell them that we will be down as soon as possible. Send in Rebecca for Clarissa."

Simon walked away and Clary kissed Jace as soon as the door was shut, "Thank you so much," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her, "Anything for my beautiful Clary."


	10. Chapter 10

Jace got ready quickly and left to go greet his in-laws. Luke and Jocelyn gave him forced smiles and polite handshakes. "Jonathan, it's nice to see you again," Jocelyn told him.

"Yes, it is indeed lovely to see you two again. Please, call me Jace, only my father calls me Jonathan and trust me when I say he is not a good man." Jace told them, unaware with their ties to his father.

Jocelyn looked at Luke and gave him a slight shake of the head, "Ah, well alright, Jace. Where is our dear Clary?"

Jace raised an eyebrow and said, "She's getting ready, I'm afraid you caught us at a bad time."

"Oh dear, were you two sleeping?" Jocelyn asked.

"No, we had just woken up, that's all," Jace reassured her. "Would you two be interested in a brunch? You must be famished from your journey."

As Luke opened his mouth to answer, Clary walked down the stairs in an elegant loose fitting dark blue dress with her hair in a neat half-ponytail. "Mother! Father! It is so lovely to see you! I've missed you both so much!"

Jocelyn embraced her daughter, "We've missed you too darling! Look at you, you look so wonderful! You're glowing!"

At that comment Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's waist, "Why don't we take this conversation to the dining room?"

Luke smiled approvingly at the boy, "That would be great! I'm famished!"

Clary and her mother made small talk about their lives as Jace led everyone to the dining room. Jace instructed his chef to cook up a fine brunch while the family chatted. As Simon brought out the food, there was a knock on the door. Simon hurriedly placed down the food and jogged to the door. He returned with the entire Lightwood family.

"Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, what are you doing here?" Jace asked his family while giving everyone a quick hug.

"We decided to pop by for a quick visit to see how Clary is doing," Maryse answered with a smile. "Now where is your darling Clary?"

"I'm right here, Maryse. Mom, Dad, these are the-"

"Maryse! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you since- well since I left. How are you? Robert, look at you! You sure have gotten older. And Alec, the last time I saw you, you were in diapers. You are such a handsome young man!"

Alec looked at the excited woman with a confused look on his face, and Isabelle looked offended to not be noticed. Jace chucked at the situation and gave Clary an amused smirk. Luke and Jocelyn continued to talk to the Lightwoods while their children looked at the scene in front of them with amazement. Suddenly Clary fought her way out of Jace's arms and ran towards the bathroom. Jace immediately ran after her, used to Clary's morning sickness by now. Jocelyn, however, ran after her daughter with concern. Jocelyn arrived as soon as Jace was about to enter the restroom.

"Jace, it is improper for a man to follow a woman into a washroom!" Jocelyn scolded.

"I apologize, Jocelyn, but I know what is happening to Clary and I know how to make her feel better. Now, if you would let me care for my _wife_ that would be appreciated." Jace told her with a harsh tone and made his way into the restroom. He held Clary's hair back and dabbed a washrag to her face as she threw up. When she was finished, he kissed her forehead and led her out of the restroom where Jocelyn was waiting.

"Clary dear, what's wrong?" Jocelyn asked gingerly.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine! I would tell you, but I want Dad to hear the news when you do," Clary attempted to reassure her mother.

"Well let's go get him then. LUKE!" Jocelyn called for her husband.

Luke raced up towards them and when he got there he asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing," Jocelyn responded, "Clary and Jace have some news to share and they want both of us to hear at the same time."

Clary took a deep breath and grabbed Jace's hand. He gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead and urged her to tell her family about her pregnancy. "Mom, Dad, I-I… you see… There might be… wait I mean there is… I mean-" Clary rambled on only to get interrupted by her husband.

"Clary is pregnant! We're having a baby," Jace boasted proudly.

Jocelyn squealed and hugged the couple while Luke stood there, shocked. He couldn't imagine his little baby girl-his angel, the rainbow to his rainy skies- pregnant. He still thought of Clary as the little newborn that he had helped Jocelyn smuggle out of Europe to protect her from her own father, from Jace's father. He paled, but kept his thoughts to himself. He knew that if he told Clary that he disapproves of her having a baby with Stephen's son, he would lose his angel forever. He plastered on a smile and offered congratulations.

The four of them joined the Lightwoods in the dining room for brunch. They all chatted quietly about their new lives. All was going well before Maryse asked, "So, Jocelyn, what happened to your baby Jonathan."

Luke and Jocelyn both froze at her question while everyone else at the table watched the older couple carefully, waiting for an answer. Luke lovingly rubbed circles on Jocelyn's back and nodded to her. Jocelyn took a big breath in and began her story.

"A few years after we arrived her and found a life in our tribe, when Clary was two and Jonathan was five, our tribe was attacked by another. I held baby Clary in my arms and Luke held Jonathan. We did what our tribe always does, we ran to the mountains. As we ran, we heard horses running towards us. Luke told me to take the kids and run towards the mountains and he would run the other way to distract the people chasing us. We thought it worked, but they had sent half of the enemy tribe warriors that were chasing us in our direction and the other half in Luke's. I had pulled the kids into a big bush and tried to keep them quiet. Clary was asleep, so she was quiet, but Jonathan was restless and scared. He whimpered into my arm for what seemed like hours. Just when I thought it was safe, some men pulled Jonathan from my grasp."

At these words, Jace and Clary both held Clary's stomach protectively. Jocelyn started crying but tried to continue the story.

"I tried to grab my baby back and run, but one man held me back and another pulled Clary out of my arms. They spoke in a language I couldn't understand as they examined Jonathan. I screamed and cried hysterically until they eventually knocked me out. I woke up to a baby crying- Clary- and to Jonathan missing. Luke found me sitting in the dirt, crying hysterically and clutching Clary in my arms like I would die if she was taken from me- and I would have died if both of my babies were taken. To this day, I don't know where he is and if he is alive. The tribe sent search parties for a whole year before we gave up." Jocelyn pulled a picture of a young boy with white hair and green eyes. "Clary, I want you to keep this. I want you to know what your brother looked like."

Clary was crying and she took the picture from Jocelyn with shaking hands. She hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Mom, I'm sure Jonathan is out there, alive and happy. You just have to keep thinking that, and maybe it will be true and he will come back to us someday," Clary murmured to her mother.

"When did my baby girl get so wise?" Jocelyn asked Clary while stroking her hair.

"Maybe when I found out that I'm having a baby of my own," Clary said with a smile.

After everyone had taken turns comforting Jocelyn, it was already the evening. All of the Herondale's guests left and Jace comforted his wife until she fell asleep.

 **Isn't Jocelyn's story so sad? When will the poor woman catch a break?**


	11. Chapter 11

Months had passed since Jocelyn and Luke's visit. Clary was heavily pregnant and was told to be on bedrest by Dr. Bane. Because of how close she was to her due date, Magnus Bane has become a permanent addition to the Herondale household until the baby was born, and strangely, Alec had been around more often. Currently, Clary was reading a book she had found in Jace's library while Jace napped. Alec, Izzy, and Magnus were talking down in the living room and Clary desperately wanted to join them, but if she moved an inch, Jace would pin her to the bed and give her a lecture on what bedrest means. Clary was dying to talk to someone, but she didn't want to wake up her husband. Jace had been up all night working on the nursery for the baby with Alec and Izzy. He won't let her see the nursery until the baby is born because apparently it will 'ruin the magic' which ticked Clary off. She didn't see why she wasn't allowed to see the room of her child that she will be pushing out of her any day now.

Clary groaned and instantly felt a pain in her abdomen. She had fake contractions before, but they were nearly as painful as this. She whimpered and shook Jace. "Jace, wake up! Get Magnus! I think the baby might be coming."

Jace immediately jumped up and yelled for Magnus. He ran to Clary and kissed her, "Do you really think the baby could be coming?"

"Jace, I know the baby is coming."

"And how do you know that?" Jace smugly asked as Magnus walked into the room.

"Because my water just broke." Clary informed the men.

Magnus nodded and told Clary to take off her undergarments. "Jace, I need you to leave the room." Magnus commanded him.

"Like hell I'm leaving. My wife is having my baby, I want to be here." Jace shot back at him.

"And you will. When it is almost time for her to push, I'll bring you back in here for support, but for now, I need to be alone with her with no distractions. Got it?" Magnus told him with a glare.

Jace nodded and reluctantly left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

13 hours of Jace pacing and snapping at his siblings, Jace was called into the bedroom. Clary had sweat running down her face and was groaning through a contraction. Magnus instructed him to hold her hand and whisper to her about how perfect the baby will be. Jace grabbed a washcloth and wiped away the sweat on her face.

"Clary, look into my eyes. I know it hurts, I know it seems like hell, but soon, you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms. Imagine that baby, a beautiful little girl with green eyes filled with wonder for the world or a handsome young boy with golden hair that loves to sit on his mommy's lap and snuggle. Do you imagine it?" Jace murmured to her and smiled when she nodded.

"Okay Clary, when your next contraction comes, push. Squeeze Jace's hand through the pain okay?" Magnus instructed. Clary nodded and pushed with all her might. "Good, I can see the head. Keep doing what you are doing." Magnus told her. A few pushes later, Magnus was cleaning off a baby girl. He handed her to Jace with a smile. All the sudden, Clary screamed out in pain again. Jace panicked and started yelling.

"Magnus! What is happening? Why is she still in pain? ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!"

"She's still in pain because she's having another baby. Clary honey, keep pushing." Magnus explained calmly.

Clary screamed in agony again as she continued to push. Soon, Clary held a sleeping baby boy and Jace was holding a restless baby girl.

Jace chucked at the baby girl who already seemed just like her mother. "Look Clary, she's already a spitfire, just like you."

Clary grinned at him and traded babies with him. "Twins, I still can't believe it. What are we going to name them?"

Jace thought about it for a moment, "Jace the second and Jacifina Herondale."

"Haha, very funny, now what will we name them for real?" Clary said with her eyes rolling.

"What about William for our baby boy?" Jace asked.

Clary gazed over at her baby boy, "William Henry Herondale."

Jace kissed the baby in his arms on his forehead, "Hello William, do you know what we should call your sister?"

"Abrianna Maia Herondale," Clary said lovingly as she smiled down at her daughter.

Jace nodded, "They are perfect. I already love them so much, and they are only a few minutes old."

Clary nodded, "I know right? I have two human beings that are half me and half you, it's so strange but so right at the same time."

Jace kissed her softly, "I guess we have to let Alec and Izzy meet them."

"I guess we do." Clary said with a smile.

Jace handed Clary Abrianna and opened the door to find his entire family. Jace looked at them with a dazed expression and Maryse explained, "Isabelle came to get us, and Magnus told us to bring an extra crib, so we brought Isabelle's old one. Now let me meet my grandbaby."

"Actually, it's more like grand _babies_ ," Jace said with a smirk. Maryse and Isabelle almost fainted from excitement. The family fought their way into the bedroom and cooed at the babies.

"Jace, they look just like you did as a baby! Look they have Clary's chin, and Jace's eyes! They are so adorable! What are their names?" Maryse babbled on, clearly excited.

"Mom, calm down. Our daughter's name is Abrianna Maia Herondale, Bri for short if she chooses, and our son is William Henry Herondale, Will for short if he chooses."

Izzy was practically dying, "Can I hold Bri? Please please please!"

Jace chuckled and handed Izzy baby Bri and he grabbed Will and handed him to his mother. He could already see wisps of blond curls on his babies's heads. He smiled as his family passed around his children, convinced that this would be the happiest day of his life.


End file.
